Memories past, Love present
by 123pearlshipping
Summary: The past determines the future. And they say what comes around, goes around. Serena loves Ash, and has done since they were kids. Ash has developed feelings for Serena, but is unsure how to deal with these. So it should be a mater of time, right? Well, a few of Ash's Pokemon... Know how to change the tide of battle, if you get what I mean. Amourshipping, SatoSere AshXSerena
1. Chapter 1 - Edited

Hello everyone! I'm back with an Amourshipping Fanfiction. First of all, I will address the AmourHaters - Thou shalt not pass! If you're here to troll people who just want to read the fanfiction, I plan to completely dismember your statements and then block you, so everyone can enjoy reading the reviews, so, have fun with that.

To the rest of you - this story will be based on a 3rd 1st person, basically meaning it will be an overview of everyone, but focusing on one person in particular. In this chapter it will be Serena. I may do 1st person accounts should I think the fanfic needs it, but we'll see how it goes.

The idea of this is to put Ash and Serena through a series o events that I would completely put them through if I actually had writers power in the series, and Amour reactions to it. I'll also be bringing in a couple if OC's, and a couple of Ash's Pokemon, like the few who had very little screen time (So that's pretty much Palpitoad defiantly coming up)

If you're still with me, and still liking the description, then without further ado, lets begin!

Another glorious day in the Kalos region saw Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie on their journeys to Ash's next gym battle. However, no matter how wonderful the weather is, it always takes its toll on travellers, so an exhausted Ash and company decided to take a quick lunch break.

"Man, it's hot." Ash said, his upper body laying out on a fold up table. Clemont had often gone on to Ash about how that would only make him hotter, due to surface area and other scientific words, but it had fallen on deaf ears.

"It is unusually warm for this time of year." Clemont commented.

During their breaks, Serena had often found herself watching Ash. She felt her heart throb, and her face go red when she did so. The only person she had really been honest to was herself. She had a massive crush in Ash, and only she knew. She hadn't even told her one and only Pokemon, Fennekin.

Everything about Ash amazed her. His bravery had been shown to her before she even recognised him, when she watched him rescue a Garchomp, and threw himself to almost certain doom by jumping off the Lumiose tower to save Pikachu.

Outside of that, he was kind and gentle too, showing his love for his Pokemon friends. He was always happy to teach Serena the ways of things, like when he taught her how to fish.

Plus, he had aged well since she saw him when they were kids... Serena blushed. She shouldn't be thinking such things right now, surely someone would notice if she went red. She shook off her blush and looked back to Ash.

Ash was waiting for Clemont to finish cooking, and had struck up a conversation with him, regarding the Pokemon he caught on previous journeys.

"You're seriously telling me," Clemont asked, amused "you caught 30 Tarous by accident?"

Ash sweatdropped, scratched the back of his head and chuckled "Yeah. Long story short, there was a safari park in Kanto, and whenever I made tried to make a catch, a Tarous just jumped in the way."

Clemont laughed. "I'd have to see it to believe it."

"In that case." Ash said, reaching into his backpack, producing a large book. it had a big brown cover on it. "Take a look then."

Clemont stepped away from his cooking to see what was in the book Ash had pulled out. Inside was an alinement of photos, one of which showed all of Ash's Tarous in their herd.

Clemont was amazed, though still amused "Wow. I guess seeing is believing. You took these?"

"No, not me. Well, a few, but lots of them were just matter of circumstance, really. I think it's nice, just having a few memories with me like this."

"Bonnie, Serena, come look at these!" Clemont called, waving them over to see.

Bonnie and Serena walked over, seeing the pictures Ash had in his book.

"Lots of Tarous!" Bonnie yelled, excited. "They're so cute!"

"Those are all Ash's." Clemont said, as if he had figured that out on his own.

"You caught a whole herd of Tarous?" Serena asked, amazed. Not only were Tarous not exactly the most common Pokemon in Kalos, catching one was often reported as difficult, and here was Ash, with a whole here of them!

"Long story." Ash smiled, whilst sweat dropping. "Well, as long as I'm showing off, here, have a look at this one."

He turned his book to the final page that had photos. It had the picture Ash had had taken of him and all his Pokemon after returning from Unova. To the side of the photo were pictures of Squrtile and Primape, the only two Pokemon Ash owned who weren't in the picture.

The reaction by his companions was mainly one of shock. There were so many Pokemon, of species that very few resided in the Kalos region. They seemed to tell their own stories, and showed off just how much Ash had traveled.

Bonnie's eyes sparkled, and she giggled.

"A-Are these all your Pokemon?" Clemont asked, tripping up on a few of his words.

"Each and every one of 'em. " Ash said with a big grin "The Squirtle and Primeape are mine too" Ash said, pointing to the pictures to the side. "They just don't live at the Lab."

"There are so many Pokemon here it's unbelievable!" Serena said.

"What Pokemon is this?" Bonnie asked, pointing at a few of Ash Pokemon.

"That's my Oshawatt. He was a piece of work" Ash said, laughing at the memories of various antics Oshawatt had gotten up to.

"I've never seen that Pokemon before." Serena said, pointing at another species.

"That's my Gliscor. " Ash replied. "He really had a problem with flying before he evolved from a Gligar. And even then, he liked to land on my head." He rubbed the back of his neck, remembering Gliscors habit of crushing him.

Clemont seemed to be scanning the photo "Don't you have any other electric type Pokemon?"

"'Fraid not. I always bring Pikachu along, so I haven't had a reason to catch any other electric types." Ash said, explaining his reasoning to Clemont. "Pikachu's my only electric type."

Clemont sighed "That's disappointing. I would have liked to see another regions electric types. Not that there's anything wrong with you, Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika Chu." Pikachu sighed, sweat-dropping.

During dinner, Bonnie kept repeatedly asking Ash to tell her which species of Pokemon were, as she kept looking at all the photos all through their meal.

"That's Heracross." Ash said, answering the 10th question in a row. "It's a bug and fighting type. He's the first Pokemon I caught in Johto."

"Coooooooool!" Bonnie squealed.

"Bonnie, I think Ash has answered enough questions for tonight." Clemont said.

"Honestly, its no problem, Clemont." Ash said. Really though, he hadn't gotten much chance to eat, and he was starving. There was little worse than having food in front of you and not being able to eat it.

"I wanna look at Ash's Pokemon some more!" Bonnie squealed.

"I could flip through it with her in our tent before we go to sleep, if you don't mind, Ash" Serena suggested, so that Ash would finally be able to eat some of his food, and Bonnie would get to see the Pokemon as well. It was a win-win.

"That's fine with me." Ash said with a smile, causing Serena to blush lightly. Ash immediately began to eat, at last. It was a bit cooler than everyone else's had been, but at this point, Ash didn't care.

"Yippieeee!" Bonnie cheered, throwing her hands into the air, and almost falling off her seat.

"Careful." Clemont chipped in, raising an eyebrow towards Bonnie.

Before long, the moon had come up, and everyone had decided to get ready to sleep.

"'Kay, Hawlucha, return." Ash said, recalling his Pokemon into it's Pokeball. After doing so, he picked up his Photo album and went over to Serena. "Here, you said you were going to flip through it with Bonnie, right?"

Serena looked inside her and Bonnies tent. She saw Bonnie already asleep, next to Dedenne, snoring away. "I think Bonnie's already asleep." Serena chuckled. "But, if you don't mind, um, could I still look through it?"

"Sure thing." Ash said, handing over the book with a smile.

Again, Serena found herself blushing, taking ahold of the book. "Thanks."

"Oh, and thanks for offering to show Bonnie the photos during dinner. I don't think I'd have been able to eat at all if you hadn't." Ash said with a laugh.

"N-No worries!" Serena said with a blush.

"Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then." Ash said with a yawn, before residing to his tent.

Serena smiled to herself. He usually had so much energy during the day, and then, after all his training, when night had come, it's like he powered down and went into sleep mode.

Serena then retreated to her own tent, changed into her night cloths, and sat in her sleeping bag, sleepy, and opened the photo album of Ash's.

She was amazed at how Ash had aged during his travels. According to the photos dates, which were the same time Ash was in Kanto, he looked so different. Different clothes, different hairstyle, even his facial features had changed, but it was still her Ash.

Her ash?

Serena went dark red. She didn't remember when he went from being just Ash to 'Her Ash', but when she thought if it, an image of Ash and her as a married couple crept into her mind.

She tried to shake the images from her head. Her feelings for him had only grown over time.

She returned to flicking through the pages. There were a lot of pictures of when he had caught a new Pokemon, or won a gym badge.

"That's just like him." She smiled to herself. "Pokemon battling on the brain."

She spent a lot of time looking through the photos, until she had reached the final picture, the same one Ash showed them at dinner. She then looked at her electronics for the time.

Yikes! Late!

Well, she was going to be tired tomorrow.

Just as she went to put the book down, she noticed a few pictures hanging out from between the pages. Had she missed a few, or had Ash just not put them in properly?

She opened the book again, to find some pictures she had missed after all.

Pictures of girls.

Serena just stared at them, for she didn't know how long. She just stared at the strangers she had never, and probably would never meet. There was one with Brown hair, and another with blue hair, wearing a white hat, with a Piplup in her arms. Now that she thought about it, Ash had mentioned something about a Piplup before, hadn't he? She felt a sadness pierce her heart.

Were one of these his... Girlfriend?

No, surely that couldn't be possible. If that were the case, wouldn't they still be traveling with him? And Ash would have mentioned her at least once, right?

That didn't help ease the pain though. Even though she was convinced that none of these girls could be his girlfriend... Why wasn't there one of her?

"I mean..." Serena said, talking quietly to herself. "It's not like I've seen him with a camera... But..." She looked into her bag, located by her bedside, pulling out her precious picture that had been taken while Korrina was still with them. "... Ash has a copy of this, doesn't he... Why didn't he put this in?.. It's not as though he could keep that in his pockets the whole time..."

Serena decided to put the book down and go to sleep. She knew there was no real reason to drive herself insane about this. Still, as she laid there, trying to fall asleep, she found these thoughts circling her mind, tormenting her.

Did she actually have a chance at all? She thought of everything that she had tried to do to tell him. Her most notable moment had been her in that Fennekin cosplay. That had at least sparked a reaction from Ash, albeit be him staring at her wearing about half as much as she normally would, but it was something.

Now though, she wondered it that had been a wasted effort. The girls in those photos seemed to like Ash as much as she did. It was obvious to someone who wasn't so oblivious. Then again, this was Ash. Serena didn't like to think like that, but it was true. He wasn't stupid, by any means. But he wasn't very perceptive, that much was a given. But there was something about the girls In those photos that she lacked. It was confidence. They all looked so confident in themselves, something which Serena had little of. Evidently though, it was obvious none of them had had the confidence to tell Ash how they felt about him.

"So." Serena said with a sigh. "I'll just have to be the first one to have that confidence... Oh lord, help me". It was far easier said than done.

"I love Ash." Serena said, blushing to herself. "I just love him so much... I can't stand it..."

The next morning, during breakfast, Serena pondered over what she had seen in the photo album. She knew she needed to get the bravery to tell Ash how she felt before she lost her chance forever.

But finding that bravery was hard. She remembered all the hints she had dropped him since she had seen him again. If Ash had a least picked up one of them, that would make everything so much easier. But that hadn't happened quite yet.

Maybe it would be easier to just try talking with him, and see what happens from there?

"Man, this is delicious, Clemont." Ash said, while he was stuff stuffing himself with food.

"Hawl! Hawlucha!" Ash's Hawlucha said, agreeing with his trainer.

"Looks like Hawlucha agrees with you" Serena said, smiling.

"Well, with food like this, I'd be surprised if anyone disagreed." Ash smiled back. "Thanks, Clemont."

"You really are too kind." Clemont laughed.

After breakfast, Ash decided to train with Hawlucha, since they were still getting used to one another.

"Alright Hawlucha, Use Karate Chop, and aim for that X mark on that tree, lets go!" Ash commanded.

"Haw!" Ash's Pokemon responded, and, using its incredible speed and power, leapt towards its target, striking it head on, landing a perfect hit.

"Way to go, Hawlucha! Keep that up and no one'll be able to stop you!" Ash said, congratulating his Pokemon on its perfect attack.

Serena wandered up behind Ash, clutching the photo album that she was going to return to him. She stopped for a while, watching Ash train. Though he had only caught Hawlucha recently, the two of them were getting along great. That was partly down to Ash's amazing ability to get to know any Pokemon on their level, and treat them as friends and equals. Just another thing to add into the list of things that Ash did well, and Serena admired about him.

"Ash?" Serena said, walking up to him holding the album in her hands.

"Huh? Oh, hey Serena." Ash said. He then knelt down so he was on the same height level as Pikachu and Hawlucha. "Take a quick break, guys."

His Pokemon ran off, underneath the shade of the trees, to cool down as Ash and Serena spoke. "What's up, Serena?"

Serena held up the book. "I just wanted to give this back to you."

Ash took a hold of the book. "Thanks Serena. Was it all it was cracked up to be?"

Serena nodded "Yeah. It was really interesting seeing you when you first started traveling. You've changed a lot since you began your journey."

"I guess I have." Ash smiled.

"And it looks like you made a lot of friends." Serena said casually.

"Yeah, I have." Ash said.

Serena felt her heart quicken as she spoke her next few words. "A lot of friends who are girls... Are they..."

Ash stared at Serena for a few seconds before the message she was getting at finally clicked in. To Serena's surprise, Ash seemed to go a darkish pink colour. "N-No, no way! I don't have a girlfriend!"

To be honest, Serena was surprised Ash understood what she was going for at all. She half expected to have to spell it out to him. Serena felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"I'm kind of... Dense, with stuff like that." Ash admitted, scratching his cheek, a habit he had when he was nervous.

'You don't say?' Serena thought. "At least you're honest." She said aloud with a giggle and smile.

"Uh, W-Why do you ask?" Ash asked. For the first time in her memory, Serena was seeing Ash stutter and trip up on his words.

"Oh, just curious." She replied, trying to casually shrug off his question, though she was, in fact, crimson.

"I see..." Ash said, the redness in his face residing. He really WAS dense.

"So, how's the training going?" Serena asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Great! Pikachu and Hawlucha are looking tougher then ever!" Ash said, pumping his fist into the open air around him. "That next gym badge is mine!"

"Someone's fired up." Serena commented.

"Oh, yeah I am!" Ash said, with a wide grin in his face. "I'm on a hot streak! I'll take on anyone!"

Serena sighed with a smile. Confident as always.

"Hawlucha seems to be settling in well." Serena commented.

"Yeah. I'm glad. Hawlucha is a great Pokemon to have on the team." Ash said. Looking past him, Serena was certain she saw Hawlucha grin.

"Say, Serena." Ash said. "How'd you like to meet some of the Pokemon in those photos?"

Serena was a bit shocked and blushed lightly. She didn't expect Ash to ask her, specifically. Usually he'd ask the whole group. "I'd love to." She replied, with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys, that might be a cheap ending, but I plan to get in depth after this. Next time we will be looking into Ash's perspective, In this third person manner. Let me know what you think of it, and any improvements or ideas you have.

Next chapter, Ash will be reunited with a friend from a previous journey. Training together will lead to an I there's tiny challenge. What will its result be?


	2. Chapter 2

Time for another chapter guys! I know, more than one chapter for this story is coming out, unbelievable!

So in this chapter I want the main plot to come into play. It may be cliche, but even the most cliche thing can be interesting if done well, and I think I've done reasonably well in this.

I hope you enjoy this, guys!

As Ash and the gang walked down the route to the Pokemon centre, a sense of excitement had swept over them. Ash had revealed his plans to call upon a couple of his Pokemon the night before. Seeing a Pokemon in the flesh was very different to seeing a photograph if it.

Ash was looking forward to seeing his Pokemon again the most. Though he had only left Kanto for Kalos a few short months ago, he already missed his Pokemon friends. He had decided himself which two he was going to call upon - it was a secret from the rest if the group.

"Aaaaaash!" Bonnie whined. "Tell us which Pokemon you're gonna get sent to yooooou!"

"I told you already." Ash replied with a sly grin. "You'll find out when we get to the Pokemon centre. First thing I'll do is call Professor Oak and have him send me over my Pokemon."

"But I can't wait anymoreee!" Bonnie squealed.

"The Pokemon centre is just up ahead, according to the Navigator." Serena said. "Maybe a 5 minute walk."

Ash smiled."All right!" He said, punching the air in front of him.

Once they had arrived in the Pokemon centre, Ash went straight to the phone, and dialled Professor Oaks number.

He wasn't answered by Professor Oak.

"Re-tetetetetetete!"

Ash let out a small scream of shock, but quickly calmed down once he realised who it was. "Hello again, Rotom." Ash knew he was going to have to mentally prepare himself for that every time he called.

"Hey, Rotom, I told you to stop playing with the phone!" Ash heard Professor Oaks voice, and saw him pushing past Rotom to get to the phone. "Why, hello, Ash!"

"Hey, professor!" Ash said with a smile.

"How are things in the Kalos region?" Prof Oak asked.

"Great!" Ash replied, while holding a Pokeball in one hand. "I've gotten two badges, and caught two new Pokemon since I last spoke with you."

Ash pulled out another Pokeball with his other hand, and aimed both just in front of the screen, so Prof Oak could see. "Check them out." Ash released his Pokemon from their Pokeballs, revealing his Fletchinder and Hawlucha.

"Wow! A Fletchinder and Hawlucha!" Professor Oak said, impressed. "It's not every day you see these Pokemon! I don't think I've seen a live Hawlucha before! That's quite the rare species you have there."

"Hawlucha's strong too, ain't that right, Hawlucha?" Ash said, with his hand rested on Hawlucha's head.

Hawlucha had its arms folded, but allowed a smile to sneak through the cracks. "Lucha."

"So, Ash, What can I do for you?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm showing Serena and the rest of my friends some Pokemon that you don't find in Kalos." Ash explained. "I'd like you to send me a couple of Pokemon."

Once Ash's Pokemon had been transferred to him, he rushed outside with his Pikachu, Fletchinder, Hawlucha and Froakie to a waiting Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Ash was excited that they were all here to see this. Especially Serena.

"Alright." Ash said. He held up the two Pokeballs he had just received. "Here they are."

"I wanna see them!" Bonnie squealed, jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Come on Ash, lets see." Clemont said, his excitement barely contained.

" I'm looking forward to it too." Serena said, with a smile once she had finished talking.

"Okay then." Ash clicked on one of the Pokeballs open functions, making the Pokeball expand in size, before throwing the Pokeball into the air. "Come on out!"

A dazzling light came from the Pokeball as it released its resident.

"Osha!" A loud cry was heard as a proud Pokemon appeared from the Pokeball.

"Oshawatt!" Ash said with enthusiasm in his voice. His Oshawatt turned to face him, before running up to him and tackling him with a hug. "Good to see you too, buddy!"

"Osha! Osha Oshawatt!" Oshawatt cheered after meeting his trainer again. Oshawatt had chosen to go with Ash, and had followed him for a while before he requested to join Ash's party.

"It's the Oshawatt!" Clemont identified, adjusting his glasses to better see the Unova water type.

Oshawatt was still happily clinging around Ash's neck, so holding Oshawatt up with one hand, and placing Oshawatt's Pokeball back on his belt, he picked up the next Pokeball.

"And here's number two!" Ash yelled, throwing up the Pokeball.

A similar bright light appeared, before revealing the resident inside. "Gliii!"

It was Ash Gliscor, appearing on its tail, making its height a taller 6'10, towering over all of Ash's friends, shocking them at the height of the Pomemon. Ash, Pikachu and Oshawatt weren't fazed in the least, though Oshawatt had jumped down from hugging Ash.

"Hey, Gliscor!" Ash said with a smile and wave. "Here, buddy!"

Gliscor made a turn. Upon seeing Ash, Gliscor began to tear up before launching himself at Ash, crushing him.

"Ash! Are you okay?!" Serena called, concern piercing through. Though she was confused when she began hearing laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Still as clingy as ever, eh Gliscor?" Ash laughed, picking himself up as Gliscor still clung to him. Gliscor then gave his trademark wink stick-out-tounge smile.

"Your Pokemon certainly... Aren't afraid to show affection." Serena said, sweat-dropping at Ash's reaction to Gliscor's actions.

"You have no idea." Ash laughed. Glalie froze him, Charizard burnt him, Muk smothered him, Primeape straight up beat him up, Totodile and Gible bit him, and his Tarous all trampled him. He had lost track of how many times he had been battered by his Pokemon showing their affection towards him. Thankfully, they were never serious or harmful experiences. Although Ash could easily handle it, Pikachu's thunderbolt was still the worst one.

"Of course." Clemont said. "Pokemon show affection for their Trainers in many ways."

Serena listened as Ash picked himself up and hugged Gliscor and Oshawatt in a group hug along with Pikachu.

"A Pokemon will have a varying personality, and those varying personalities cause Pokemon to act in different ways, and those ways they act will reflect how they show affection. Because they show affection the way they do, it just goes to show how much he and his Pokemon know each other and get along. "

"Time for some introductions!" Ash said, standing up and facing his friends. "Guys, these are my pals, Gliscor and Oshawatt."

"Gliscor, Gli!"

"Oshawatt!"

"Ah hah hah!" Bonnie said, rushing up and picking up Oshawatt, her eyes sparkling. "You are so the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

Oshawatt sweat-dropped. Who was this girl? Ash laughed.

"Gliscor, Oshawatt, these are who I'm traveling with here in Kalos. Oshawatt, the one who has you is called Bonnie. You don't need to worry, she's kind and looks after our Pokemon while we travel."

"Nice to meet you, Oshawatt!" Bonnie said with a huge grin. Oshawatt replied with a grin of his own.

"And the one in the jumpsuit is her brother, Clemont. The inventor of our group." Ash said, though he knelt down to Gliscor, who was no longer stood in his tail, and muttered. "Though between you and me, if you see him building an invention, 9 times out of 10, it'll blow up." Ash said with a chuckle, which Gliscor also did.

"Nice to meet the both of you!" Clemont said cheerfully, unaware of what Ash was saying.

"And finally, the girl here is called Serena, an old friend of mine before I left on my journey. "Ash said, Introducing them to the girl who he was doing all this for.

"It's so nice to meet you all!" Serena beamed at the two Pokemon. "Ash has told me a lot of stories about you two!"

Both Gliscor and Oshawatt went red and scratched the back of their necks, a trait they picked up from their trainer.

"These two are a couple of eccentrics, aren't you, guys?" Ash laughed. "But irregardless, they are super tough and great fighters." Ash continued as he knelt down by his Pokemon. "I don't know what I'd do without these guys."

Oshawatt and Gliscor both grinned and blushed simultaneously.

Froakie and Hawlucha both seemed to inspect Oshawatt and Gliscor respectively. This was what they were aiming for, this level, and even higher then the two Pokemon in front if them.

Hawlucha was the first one to step forward, towards Gliscor. "Hawl, Hawlucha!"

"Gli?"

"What's up, Hawlucha?" Ash asked.

"I think Hawlucha wants to battle Gliscor." Clemont said. " he probably sees Gliscor as a sort of rival. They're both flying types, only Gliscor is a higher level. "

"That right, Hawlucha?" Ash asked, kneeling down. Hawlucha gave a nod. That was what Ash found interesting about Hawlucha. It was constantly taking on bigger opponents back in the forest- and often times won! He was the champion of the entire forest! He probably wanted to test his skills.

Ash looked at Gliscor. He had a grin in his face, revealing a couple of his vampire-like teeth. Gliscor had no problems battling this Pokemon.

"Thats the kind of attitude I like! Alright Hawlucha, you're on!" Ash said, with a grin on his face, swelling with pride for both his Pokemon.

Both Oshawatt and Froakie sweat-dropped and sighed. Barely reunited for 5 minutes and a battle was about to begin. The group were not surprised by the actions of either Pokemon. They were both Ash's, after all.

Within a few moments, Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont found themselves on a battlefield, with Ash and Gliscor on one side, and Hawlucha on the other.

Oshawatt was stood next to Serena, around her feet. Oshawatt had taken a liking to Serena, which was fine with her, because she thought Oshawatt was adorable.

"You ready to go, you guys?" Ash asked. He got a response of a fist punched into the air from each of his Pokemon.

"Alright!" Ash said. "Gliscor, use X - Scissor, go!"

Using its tail as a spring, Gliscor sprung itself from its current position towards Hawlucha, flying at an impressive speed. Bringing in its claws, they both began to glow white, and they crossed one another, preparing to deliver the strike.

Hawlucha dodged the attack, narrowly evading the strike, before spinning around with a Karate Chop attack, slamming it's opponent in the back.

Gliscor was whacked into the ground, letting out a cry as the attacking forced it into the ground.

"Back on your feet, Gliscor!" Ash yelled encouragement to his Pokemon, who quickly got back up. "Use stone edge!"

A ring of stones surrounded Gliscor, before he began launching rocks at rapid fire speed towards Hawlucha, who was dodging them with impressive speed of its own, however, he was hit by several rocks, damaging him somewhat.

"Now, get in close!" Ash ordered, as Gliscor glided towards an injured Hawlucha. Gliscor used its claws and grasped onto Hawlucha's arms, causing a bit of damage in itself.

"Use Fire Fang!"

Gliscor leant backwards, and a flame erupted from its mouth, before biting down hard on Hawlucha's shoulder area, to which Hawlcha cried out.

In response, Hawlucha bent its legs, and began to use High Jump Kick, slamming Gliscor into the air with a powerful fighting type attack.

"Stone edge again!" Ash commanded.

From where Gliscor was, he began to use stone edge, but he then began to cancel that move, and began fighting what looked like an invisible force.

"Gliscor!" Ash shouted, with concern. Ash knew what was happening, but no one else did.

Gliscor began to fly away, headed over some trees. Ash wasted no time in pursuing his Pokemon. "Gliscor, hang on!"

Followed by his confused friends, Serena spoke up "What got into Gliscor? He just ran away!"

"Not quite! " Ash replied, swinging past some trees on his way to where he saw Gliscor land. "Gliscor rely on gliding to fly, so if the wind changes dramatically, Gliscor can't do anything about it! That was how it got trapped in the city where I caught it when it was a Gligar!"

"The wind currents are stronger the higher you go, And Gliscor was hit high up by Hawlucha's attack!" Clemont informed the group. Ash, having raised Gliscor, knew this already.

It took them a while to find him, but they eventually found Gliscor near a waterfall. Gliscor had hurt it's head while falling.

"Gliscor, eat this. It's a Sitrus berry." Ash said, holding it out for Gliscor to eat. Gliscor took it and ate it.

"We're lucky Gliscor landed here." Clemont said "if it fell down the waterfall, it could have taken days to find it."

Ash nodded. "I'm glad you're alright, Gliscor."

Just then, A rustling sound came from the nearby shrubs. Ash looked around. Was it a Pokemon?

"There's something here." Serena said.

Ash nodded.

"URSAAA!"

From the shrubs, jumped a very angry looking Ursaring, upset that the group invaded it's territory.

"An Ursaring!" Clemont exclaimed.

Ash froze. If past experience had taught him anything, is that if you have an angry Ursaring, you better run.

Sure enough, the Ursaring stared to glow around its mouth, as it collected energy.

"It's going to use Hyper Beam!" Clemont yelled, as he grabbed Bonnie and pulled her to the side.

Ash and Serena didn't get the same luck.

Serena has been backed into a corner, the only way away was an 80 degrees slope going down to god knows where. She had nowhere to run. Oshawatt his behind her legs. He wouldn't have time to do anything against this Ursaring now.

Ash ran over purely on instinct, blocking the way between them and Ursaring. "Back off, Ursuring!"

Ursaring, of course, never listened. It launched its hyper beam at their feet, sending them flying backwards down the cliff.

Serena was sliding down the cliff faster than Ash was, and Oshawatt was still clinging to her.

Ash looked down from where they were sliding. What he saw couldn't have been worse. A rock was in Serena's path, and she wouldn't be able to move away in time.

Ash forced his way over to Serena by jumping from where he was down towards her. He grabbed Serena's front waist from behind and pulled her into his arms, before spinning backwards, so both were facing away from the ground, and the rock that they were unavoidably going to crash into.

"Ash, what are you doing?!" Serena yelled. Ash ignored her and tightly shut his eyes. This was going to freaking hurt.

SLAM!

"AAARGH!"

The impact from the rock knocked Ash and Serena away from one another, sending Ash straight ahead, whereas Serena went flying slightly to the right. Both of them hit the ground with a lot of force, though the pain Ash had felt had knocked him out, after a brief cough.

Serena had been knocked for a few seconds, and woke up with a throbbing headache. Clutching her forehead, groggily looking for Ash, she looked to her left, and saw him.

"Ash!" Serena cried, after picking herself up and seeing the condition he was in. He was breathing, but unconscious.

"Ash! Ash! Wake up! Please wake up!" Serena cried, nudging him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Osha..." Oshawatt said, looking at his trainer with concern.

"We need to find a cave, or some shelter, or anything." Serena said, looking at Ash's face, fearing for his well being.

"Gliscor!" Serena saw Gliscor gliding down, and, after seeing he state of it's trainer, began looking around. It was a short amount of time until Gliscor found a cave.

"Nice work, Gliscor." Serena said, thanking the Pokemon for its work.

Gliscor was the only one who could move Ash with any ease, so Gliscor had to pick him up and carry him to the cave. Serena held Ash's hand tightly all the way to the cave.

After having moved an unconscious Ash into the cave, and having Fennekin use its flamethrower attack to spark a fire to keep them warm, Serena turned her attention to Ash. Truth be told, she was horrified. She had nearly no experience In looking after people with injuries. She had looked after herself after those cursed Rhyhorn racing lessons, but this was an entirely different thing.

The one thing she HAD been able to identify was grim. There had been some serious damage done. Potentially, there was a chance he might not wake up.

Tears stung her eyes, and she didn't care that Oshawatt and Gliscor could see them. She couldn't hold them in any longer. She was on the verge of crying out loud.

"Be okay, Ash..." She said, softly, practically praying.

"Gliscor. Do you think you could find Bonnie and Clemont, and let them know where we are?" She asked, quietly, without turning to face Gliscor.

Gliscor nodded. "Gliscor. Scor, Gliscor."

"Oshawatt, maybe you should go too." Serena said, still not turning to face them.

Oshawatt wanted to remain by his trainers side, but he knew Serena was probably right. Oshawatt had fallen with Serena and Ash. If he went, it would be proof they were okay.

"Osha."

"Okay. Please, get going, and hurry up." Serena said, fighting back the urge to start bursting into tears.

Oshawatt jumped onto Gliscors back, and Gliscor began to leave the cave. He turned and looked at Serena, knowing he could at least trust her to look after his trainer. He then looked at Ash. He then began moving to find Clemont and Bonnie.

With Gliscor and Oshawatt gone, Serena allowed herself to let a few tears escape her eyes. She had made them go, not just to find Clemont and Bonnie, but so that she wouldn't upset them with her crying.

She felt so helpless. What could she do right now? Was there anything that she could do? She didn't even know the protocol for looking after someone unconscious, how would she be able to help at all then?

She found herself remembering the day she and Ash met. How he had helped her when she needed his help.

But now, here he was needing the help he gave to her after that meeting.

And she couldn't do anything about it, because she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to help.

She couldn't hold in the tears for much longer. She took off her blazer, leaving her wearing only her white shirt underneath he blazer, but this was the least she could do. She used it as a blanket for Ash, trying to keep him warm.

"Hopefully... This will help you..." She said, sniffling and her voice breaking. She couldn't help it anymore. She put her head on Ash's chest, and began to sob into him.

"I-I'm sorry Ash... I'm sorry..." She cried. "If I hadn't asked to see your Pokemon... Maybe we wouldn't be here now..."

She felt her heart shatter as she said every word. Her tears were falling freely now, the hot water running from her eyes stung, only causing more tears.

Fennekin nuzzled Serena's arm, trying to comfort her as much as she could. "Fenne... Fennekin, Fennekin..."

"Maybe... I...I shouldn't have come with you... You wouldn't be here now if I had stayed away... You could be having your battle in Shalour city right now if not for me... All I've done... Is hold you back... Stopping you from realising your dreams..." Her every feeling and thought was pouring out of her now. The feelings she had suppressed, held in, repressed and ignored. "I'm so weak... I don't deserve to travel with you... You deserve better than me..." She felt a massive pang of guilt. "Why, you idiot... Why didn't you let it happen to me?... I can't do anything, compared to you, Ash... It would have been better for everyone if I had just got hit by that rock and died..."

"Fenne! Fen, Fen!... Fennekin..."

She then buried herself right into his chest, smothering all the words she said. "I love you Ash... I just love you so much... I'm so scared... Please, be okay... Don't leave me yet... I don't care how, I don't care what happens after, I don't care if you don't like me, or even hate me after what danger I got you in... Just please, wake up... I'm begging you, please... Wake up..."


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen.

Serena stayed close to Ash, trying to comfort him as much as herself. Where were Oshawatt and Gliscor? They should have found them by now. It had been hours.

Serena was worried about Ash. He was still unconscious.

Could this be how he stayed for the rest of his life? In an unconscious state, like this? Serena couldn't think of a more horrid way to spend the rest of someone's life.

She had spent a lot of the time alternating between crying and trying to find ways to help, in some way.

During these intervals, Serena had just been talking to Ash, not expecting a response, but because it both eased her, for whatever reason, and she felt like Ash could hear her, no matter how distant he seemed to be right now.

"Do you remember when that kid- Gary, I think was his name - came and accused us of being boyfriend and girlfriend when we were at camp?" Serena asked.

Silence.

"I didn't think so..." Serena sighed. "Well, your friend saw us playing together when we were there. That was a couple of days after you helped me in the forest. We were playing tag, or hide and seek, or something like that. You know, dumb kid games." Serena said, remembering everything like it was only a few weeks ago. "He came up and said something along the lines of 'stop chasing girls, Ashy- Boy, it ain't gonna happen.' Or something. I remember you responding. You blushed, and said 'Im not chasing any girls like that, Gary'. You were adorable. And your friend teased you more, about me being your girlfriend. You kept denying it, and you both argued more, before you stormed off. " She smiled to herself, remembering the memory she had.

"There were a couple of times you DIDN'T deny it. Those made me blush, but I don't think you noticed, did you?"

Serena's smile became weaker, turning into a frown, before she looked out the cave entrance, watching as rain began to fall.

"But... That was when we were kids... Years ago... And we sure have changed, haven't we?"

"You've become the Pokemon trainer you always wanted to be, but you're still on your journey, still trying to achieve your goal. You've grown well, too... Past that "cute boy at camp" phase. You've grown strong, determined... And brave, too. I still remember that Garchomp news story in Lumious. You risked your life to save that Garchomp... When I saw it was you... I just..."

She knew what she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out. Ash wasn't even awake, but she just couldn't say it.

"What, are you too shy to tell me when I'm awake?"

Serena froze. No. It couldn't be...

She turned, slowly.

It was Ash. He was okay.

Well, Okay was an objective statement. He looked to be in a lot of pain, but he was already sat up, using his arm to carry the weight of his body. But on the other hand, he WAS awake. Awake and alive.

Serena just stared at him for a minute or two, before Ash broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

Serena threw herself into Ash, causing Ash to fall back on his back, causing him a deal of pain, but it didn't seem to register for Ash. He was more in shock of what Serena had done, and was currently doing. Sobbing and crying.

"Y-You've been unconscious for hours *sniff*... You nearly d-died... And your first question is if I'M okay?..." Serena said between sobs. "Worry about yourself for a change!"

At this point Serena had broken down completely and was bawling Into Ash's chest. Ash was stunned at the sheer amount She was worried about him.

"Serena..." He muttered to himself.

"I-Im sorry..." Serena said as she got up. "I was... I was just so scared..."

"It's alright..." Ash said, trying to comfort her. "Can you help me over to the wall?"

Serena helped Ash over to the wall, so he could lean against it, supporting his back. It was damaged and hurt, but it wasn't broken, or even fractured. If it had been, Ash would have been in a much more obvious amount of pain.

"Thanks." Ash said, moving his bag behind him, using it as a cushion for his back. "How long was I out for?"

Serena looked at the time in her navigator and did some visual mathematical calculations, mouthing the numbers as they cropped up. "Seven, eight... The better half of 10 hours, now."

Ash layer back into his bag. "God damn..." He chuckled "That's gotta be a new record." He smiled, remembering the last one he had helped out his Snorunt before he had actually captured it.

Serena managed to chuckle at his snide remark, before silently sitting next to him, staring at the flame the fireplace produced.

"Where're Gliscor and Oshawatt?" Ash asked, after a while of silence.

"They went out looking for help... Hours ago." Serena replied.

Ash simply sighed. "Well, knowing Oshawatt, he's probably leading Gliscor halfway over the mountains in the wrong direction. They'll find a dead end, Oshawatts pride will receive a blow, and Gliscor will have them back on track shortly after. They'll be fine."

"You seem so certain..." Serena said, quietly.

"Heh... Oshawatt reminds me of a Piplup an old friend of mine had." Ash said, looking into the ceiling.

Serena sunk her hand into her arms, but looked at Ash anyway. She knew which friend he was referring to.

"Her name was Dawn. That Piplup of hers had enough pride to shame an entire country. Always trying to lead the way, be number one in battle, always confident, not too humble... Quite the funny Pokemon. And when that Piplup met Oshawatt... Haha, there wasn't a moments peace." Ash said, remembering the times they had had.

"Oh..." Serena managed to say. Honestly, she was surprised she managed THAT.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, with concern.

"Ash... You... You're so..." Dense, was what she wanted to say. Oblivious, blind, anything, really. But she did have to remind herself he had just woken up from what could be called a mini coma.

Even if that wasn't the case, something stopped Serena from saying what she wanted to say. She just couldn't.

"...Nice." She said, staring at the fire.

"Huh?" Ash managed to sputter.

"It's okay... I know." Serena said, forcing on a smile. " I saw... In your book."

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned. "The photo album, you mean?"

Serena nodded. "The girls in your book."

Ash reached into his bag and pulled out the book, flipping through the pages. "You mean these?" He asked, pointing out the pictures of the girls Serena had seen the previous night.

"Yeah..." Serena said, forcing herself to look at Ash. "At first, I wasn't sure... I denied it. I thought to myself, 'if Ash loved these girls, surely he would still be with them' and tried to push it out of my head... But after what you just said, I know it was only wishful thinking."

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"Oh Ash... Those girls in those photos are head over heels in love with you. " Serena told him, holding back her tears.

Ash tried to process this information. Misty, May, Dawn and Iris, in love with him?

"Take it from a girl who..." She stopped herself. "...just trust me, it's obvious. You'd have to be blind to not see it."

"Serena..."

"Ash, you are so kind. You're selfless, you put others before yourself... Heck, you prioritised me over yourself barely 20 minutes ago, after waking up from what could be called a coma... You're brave, you help people... That's why people like you... Why people Love you..."

Tears began flowing from her eyes again. The sight made Ash's heart break.

"Ash... When you saved me... Back at oaks camp...I felt... Something... Something I never felt before... I felt my heart do swan dives, I felt my stomach tie itself in knots... When we were together, I felt so happy, and safe... Like nothing would ever hurt me again, like we could live forever, and always be happy... But when we were apart... All I could think about was seeing you, and felt... So alone... So vulnerable... And sad... I would have jumped out of my bedroom window and into the garden, and run 10 miles to see you if you had asked me to...

When I left, Ash... When I came back to Kalos... I didn't want anything... I didn't even want to really live...because... Because... Because without you there, without the promise of seeing you the following morning... I couldn't see why I should bother waking up. Why shouldn't I just stay in my room forever... Every time I closed my eyes, there you were though... Always there... Always smiling... Always telling me to never give up no matter what... It was like you knew what I was going through, and was determined to see me through it... "

Ash's mouth dropped. He couldn't even speak. All he could manage was "Serena..."

Serena, still allowing her tears to flow freely, continued. " just... There you were, every night, telling me not to give in... That we would see each other again someday, when we became Pokemon trainers... That you would... Protect me... And make me feel safe... " Serena turned to Ash, showing her sad smile, and tears running down her face. "And you kept our word... Here we are, now... Pokemon trainers both, and you... You always kept me safe... And made me feel happy... You've been there for me... And I can't ever show you how much I owe to you because of it... I can't even tell you my appreciation for it...

But... Those aren't my true , deepest feelings... My true feeling came back from when we met... I kept the feelings hidden away Inside me for years... Since we first met... " Serena looked at Ash straight in the eye. "Ash... I... I love you... I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you, I can't stand it. I love you so much it drives me crazy."

Ash's world stopped. He processed what he had just been told. Serena... Loves him?...

"Wh... Serena... What?..."

Serena ended with. "You like one of those girls... Don't you?... It's okay... You shouldn't feel guilty about anything to so with me... Be happy..."

Serena saw Ash stand up. He walked calmly towards her, and knelt down in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders, and, his face covered up by his cap bridge, he quietly asked, "How long... How long have you been keeping that inside you?..."

Serena tried to enjoy the warmth of his hands, knowing this would be the last time she felt it, but her sadness overcame her. "For years... Ever since I met you..."

"I see..." Ash said. He looked up, revealing his face. "I'm sorry..."

Ash had been crying too. His eyes were red. Serena just stared at him.

"I'm sorry... I never noticed... I'm sorry I never knew... I'm sorry...I'm... I... I'm sorry I never asked...

I never knew... Serena... My heart broke when I saw you cry... I don't want to see that again..."

Serena dried her eyes, wiped away the tears, while Ash did the same. They stared at one another, waiting for the other to break the silence.

"... Why is that, Ash?" Serena asked, quietly, almost unheard, and she would have been if it weren't for the fact there was complete and utter silence in the cave.

Ash sat there for a while. "... Because I... I... I don't know... When I close my eyes, there you are... When I sleep... I dream of you... And I always do one thing... Then I tell you something..."

"What is it?" Serena asked.

Ash took a deep breath, and moved towards Serena, leaning in.

Serena stayed still. Her mind was in a haze. There was no way...

Ash and Serena's noses brushed off one another, at which point Ash and Serena became fully aware of how close their lips were. Up until that point, it had felt like a dream for both of them.

'Oh god...' Ash thought. For one of the first times in his life, he was nervous about something other then Pokemon battling. He briefly considered backing away from the kiss, but he opened his eyes briefly, and saw Serena in an almost tranced state of mind. He looked into her half open eyes, and saw an equal amount of anxiety, but at the same time, he saw her longing for the kiss.

Ash just closed his eyes at that point, and threw caution to the wind. What happened now, happened, and he'd just have to deal with it.

Bridging the gap, both Ash and Serena edged forward until, in what felt like a shock of electricity, their lips met.

Serena was both in ecstasy and disbelief. The second their lips met, her eyes shot open, but quickly fell closed again. This was something Serena had imagined for years, but the actual event was so much better, times infinity.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Ash broke it, backing slightly away from Serena's face. Both their faces were bright red. What had just happened had been a first for the both of them. They had just shared their first kisses.

"I... I like you, Serena." Ash said, finishing what he had been saying earlier.

Serena's face was red. Bright red. If she was stood right next to a Darmanitan, you would have trouble telling the difference in colour between them.

Once again, she hugged Ash tightly, and both of them fell to the ground, near the fire.

"I've been waiting... For years to hear that, Ash..." Serena said.

"Well... I guess we... Like each other." Ash said, smiling, returning the hug this time.

Serena buried her head into Ash's warm neck, finding a warm, soft spot, like a pillow, rested her head there.

"So... What do we do now?" Serena asked.

"I suppose the only thing we can do is wait for Oshawatt and Gliscor." Ash replied, holding Serena closer and tighter.

"I thought you said it might take Oshawatt a long time to swallow its pride and hand over the task to Gliscor?" Serena asked.

"I know... But right now, I'm okay with that. "Ash smiled.

Serena blushed.

"I suppose we should try and rest." Ash said. Though he had only woken up a while ago, he was tired now, probably due to Serena's warmth covering him right now.

Serena blushed. "Can I... Stay... Like this?"

"Please do..." Ash said, putting on hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair.

It would take a while for them to be found, but they were both content, wrapped in each others warmth.

Sorry if this one seems shorter than the previous two, but the story is reaching its ending. I'm going for quality over quantity for the final chapter , and I think it's a good finale. Stay tuned to find out how it all ends!


	4. Chapter 4 - The finale!

So, this is the final chapter of this story. I'd like to thank everyone who read this for reading it, and thanks to my reviewers as well. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as is enjoyed writing it. This ending may be short, but I think it rounds things off nicely. I hope you like it!

Serena walked down the corridors of the Pokemon centre to the RNR section of the centre, where the patients there were taken to rest off their injuries. She took note that the rooms seemed quite full, possibly due to the nearby cliffs, a lot of people must have had accidents around this area.

Serena walked around a corner to see Clemont and Bonnie there, sat waiting outside one of the rooms.

"How is he?" Serena asked.

"No idea. Nurse Joy hasn't let us in yet. " Clemont replied with only one of his eyes open.

"I thought you would have made an invention to tell us, big brother." Bonnie said. "Using my... Science words, this machine will tell us how Ash is feeling, using... Science." Bonnie said, attempting to mimic Clemont.

"Well, I would... But knowing my luck, it would explode." Clemont replied, a stream of tears flowing down his eyes.

Serena laughed. "You aren't giving up on inventing, now are you?"

"Of course I'm not!" Clemont said, standing up with a fire in his eyes. "If there is one thing I've learnt so far on this journey, it's to not ever give up!"

"Yeah!" Bonnie cheered behind Clemont.

Serena smiled. "Right!"

Just then, Nurse Joy walked out of the room they were outside of. "He's feeling rested now, and has said if you want to see him, you can do."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." The three of them thanked, before heading into the room.

"Ash!"

The group saw Ash sat up in a hospital bed, with his Pokeballs, a 'Pokemon trainer NOW' magazine, his Pokedex, and a book on his desk besides him. He had a few bandages on, but he didn't seem bothered at all. In fact, once again, he smiled. "Hey guys! Nice of you to visit me."

Serena held her hands together over her heart.

"How're you feeling?" Bonnie asked Ash, having to stand on her tip toes to see over the railings of the bed.

"I'm just fine, Bonnie. No need to worry yourself about me." Ash said with a smile.

"How bad is it?" Clemont asked.

Ash put down his book and explained. "Well, the good news is my spine isn't broken, cracked, or even fractured. There's nearly no damage, and no permanent damage whatsoever. I just landed on it pretty badly. She said I'll be able to leave after a days rest, but the bad news is I'll have to take it easy on the road. Eh heh, sorry, but I'll be slowing us down for a couple of days."

"That's not a problem. Remember, the future is now, thanks to science!" Clemont reminded him.

Ash laughed. "True. Here's hoping this one doesn't explode while I'm using it."

"Have some faith in me." Clemont said with a laugh.

"I'm guessing Oshawatt and Gliscor are alright?" Ash asked.

"They aren't worried at all. They know it'll take more than that to take you out." Serena said with a wink. "I've been looking after them for you. "

"Thanks, Serena. Oshawatt seems to like you." Ash commented.

"Well, Pokemon do tend to take after their trainers." Clemont said, reminding them.

Ash and Serena blushed lightly and laughed. Once they had been found, Serena had explained what had happened in the cave to them. Both Clemont and Bonnie were very happy for them.

"Good point" Ash laughed, scratching his cheek. "Hey, I don't suppose me and Serena could have a minute to ourselves?"

"Why, you need a 'get well' kiss?" Bonnie teased.

"Bonnie!" Clemont said, grabbing ahold of her arm.

"Haha! Something like that." Ash laughed.

"Let us know when we can come back in." Clemont said, taking Bonnie outside the room.

Serena and Ash waited until the door had shut before speaking.

"I'm glad you're okay." Serena said first.

"I'm glad YOU'RE okay." Ash said back.

"I got you into this place..." Serena said, looking at Ash's bandages.

"I got myself into this place." Ash said. "And besides, I have you now, so I think it's a good price to pay."

Serena blushed. "Huh?"

"Serena... In that cave, I never got to ask you this... But will you do me the honours of being my girlfriend?" Ash asked, in a slightly dramatic manner.

To Serena, it was as if Ash had asked her to be with him forever and ever. She wrapped herself around Ash's chest. "Of course I will!"

Ash allowed himself to be hugged. "Thank you. I love you. I don't know what is gonna happen in the future, after Shalour city, back in Lumious city, onwards, even after the Kalos league... But I'll always be by your side."

Serena blushed. "You'll do great at the Kalos league! I know you will. I'll cheer you on till the end, and where you go, I go."

Ash smiled, as he remembered their first meeting. "I'm so glad I met you that day."

Serena hugged Ash tighter. "Me too."

And that was how Ash and Serena became one. Through thick and thin, tough or easy, far and wide, or close and narrow, they were always together.

Ash went on to do an amazing job at the Kalos league, with all of his Pokemon fighting together, he did better then he had ever done before.

Serena went on to follow and motivate Ash, no matter where he went. She did eventually find out what she wanted to do.. But telling you all that would spoil the surprises, now wouldn't it?

One thing is certain though. Their memories past, made their love present.

And there. We. Have it. I hope this ended things well, albeit a bit short, but I feel dragging out out unnecessarily will make the ending have less impact. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. Fret not, there will be more Amourshipping stories to come! I might make one with an OC, we'll see how a draft of that goes.

To close, thank you all very much, and I'll see you all soon. See ya!


End file.
